Heartbreak
by batchick 16
Summary: After being gone for a while, Ed returns to Central to find Mustang with another woman. The end result is heartbreak and guilt. To try and prevent anything else from happening, Ed gives into what Roy wants most so that her heart would not beak any further. Fem Ed


**Okay so I have had this concept in my mind for a while. I may or may not add another chapter. Until then, use your imaginations for the end.**

 **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

 **Ed's Point of View**

Al and I had been away from Central command for nearly two months. That is why we decided to pop in for a surprise visit. I hadn't seen Roy in a while. We talked on the phone often enough just to fill the void. However, seeing him was going to be like finding water in the desert. Imagine my shock and horror when I saw him leaving a motel with rumpled clothes and a woman frantically following him at his heels.

"Uh! Roy? Hello? Why are you leaving? We haven't even gotten to the best part yet!" She loudly spoke as she chased after him.

I was hiding behind the corner of a building. They wouldn't notice me unless they were looking for me but I could see them.

"I can't do this. I have someone who I love dearly. Just because I haven't seen her in a while doesn't mean that this is okay. I can't do this to her. It took a while for her to trust me. I can't just ruin all that work over this." He informed her.

My heart was breaking. I knew that he missed my touch, but to go and find someone else? He promised me he would never do this. When we started I made it perfectly clear that I had to put my brother first and that I would be gone nearly all the time. He said he understood. He promised.

"If she isn't here most of the time then she must not care that much about you and your needs. You are a man after all."

That isn't true. If it was I wouldn't be watching this right now.

"That isn't how it is. She has to leave so she can help her brother. They have goals that need to take up every moment of their lives. But despite that she made room for me. I cannot do this to her. She cares about me deeply and I her."

"Obviously you don't care that much or else you wouldn't find it so hard to stay faithful."

Her words hurt. I wanted to tell myself that she knew nothing. However, I could not hide from the truth of her words. They stung like hell. I felt myself start to do something I hardly ever do: cry.

Deciding not to torture myself anymore, I turned around and began running away.

 **Roy's Point of View**

I don't know why I had nearly done it. What we did do was definitely cheating, even if we didn't go all the way. How could I be so stupid? I love Ed, I do. I am just lonely. I miss her. But I am a man. I do have needs.

Seeing that she was starting to get through to me, the woman, whatever he name was, put her arms around me and rubbed herself against me a bit. I closed my eyes at the feeling before and image of Eden, with her eyes that were slightly more golden than her hair. Her smile that could make anyone smile back. And the look of love on her face whenever she looks at me.

I pulled myself away from the woman.

"I am sorry. I really can't. Now, I have to go, before I do something I will regret."

I didn't care how bad it looked, I ran away to the only place I knew that I would be able to get some sense talked into me. Hughes' house.

We talked for a while. He hit me upside the head and warned me that next time he would punch me. He yelled and yelled and drilled into me how stupid I was. Soon I left and not wanting to go home, I went to the office.

I sat at my desk for a while doing some of the work left over from the day. Hawkeye would be happy. At least there would be less to do when work hours start.

There was a knock on the door and I stiffened. I put on one of my gloves and told the person on the other side of the door to enter.

It was Ed. My heart nearly stopped and I felt the void that her absence left disappear.

"Eden, you are here. I wasn't expecting you for a while. What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" I asked, removing my glove and getting ready to stand.

She moved closer to me and I could tell that she had been crying. My heart raced. Did she know?

Eden came around the desk and kissed me, long and deep. If she knew, surely she wouldn't be doing this. Knowing her, she would be mad at me. Hell, she would probably try to kill me.

Instead however, she straddled my lap and continued to kiss me. Guilt swelled within me. I felt it crushing down and had to prevent myself from stopping her, as much as I wanted this. She needed to know. But I needed this too. Needed it more than anything...

She was grinding her hips against mine and I slowly hardened. Before long she was removing me from my pants and sucking me off.

Her mouth was a miracle that I had not felt in a long time. Before long I was releasing my cum down her throat. I had thought that that was going to be it for the moment. I was surprised once more by her when she removed her shoes and leather pants and panties and straddled me again. She slowly lowered herself down on me and it was hard to not come right away.

 **Ed's Point of View**

If this is what he wanted, I would give it to him. After all, this was one of the reasons I returned to Central. I had to do this. Anything to prevent seeing him with someone else. Because I knew that if I didn't give him what he wanted, he would find someone else to fulfill his needs.

I bounced up and down on him in his chair. Soon enough he was lifting me onto the desk and taking the lead. He pounded into me and within a short amount of time I came. He followed shortly after, spilling his release inside of me. I hope that he hadn't done it with that woman, or any other women while I was gone. I would still probably have to get checked out, just to be safe.

Roy was panting into my neck. After a few moments spent catching our breath we cleaned up. I got dressed and he tucked himself away.

"I wish I had known that you were going to be coming back today." he said to me.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." I replied, my voice sounding dead.

He looked at me with concern. Feeling tears prickling at my eyes, I turned away and started walking to the door.

"Leaving already?" He asked.

"I am tired. I will be at the hotel Al and I normally stay at if you need to get in touch with me."

"Ed? What is wrong?"

I had finally reached the door. I opened it and despite my better judgment, I turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"You promised me that you wouldn't go and find someone else to be with while I was gone. And imagine my surprise when I return to see you arguing with a woman outside a motel about why you should or should not fuck." I cried.

I ran away and knew that my words chilled him to the core when he didn't come after me.


End file.
